La primera vez juntos o cómo el control se perdió
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - De algún lugar tenía que salir Sakura, pues bien, he aquí el comienzo de esta pareja y de como terminaron teniendo a su retoña


La primera vez juntos… o como el control se perdió

Sintió ese dulce aroma envolverlo, como si se tratarán de suaves brazos aferrándose a su alrededor. Una mezcla exquisita. Entre dulce y amarga.

Cerró los ojos tratando de obtener más de la dulce esencia. Sentía que estaba sobre nueves, pero ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde provenía ese aroma?

Su mente nublada sólo le hizo recordaba en que estabas antes. Jugaba con Aomine un emocionante y agitador 1 a 1.

Es cierto, puede que su compañero también sintiera esa agradable fragancia.

Abrió los ojos, pero le extrañó ver como el moreno se alejaba medio tambaleándose.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó caminando hacia él.

-No te acerques, quédate donde estás - le dijo despacio, pero Taiga fue muy capaz de escucharlo.

-No te vez bien…

-Es en serio, Kagami, sólo aléjate.

A medida que avanzaba a Aomine el aroma se hacía más y más fuerte. Su sangre estaba calentándose. Lo podía notar. Entonces una pequeña ampolleta se prendió en su cabeza. Había escuchado de esto. Pero entonces. Eso significaba que Aomine era…

-Un omega.

El moreno se giró de golpe y encaró al pelirrojo que parecía anonadado.

-Aléjate, de verdad te lo digo… -le dijo mirándolo con rabia- pervertido.

-¿Qué? -estaba confundido. ¿Por qué le decía así? Entonces miró hacia abajo ¡Tenía una erección! ¡Y en plena calle! , espera -dijo acercándose un poco-, no voy a saltarte encima, Aomine, así que tranquilízate.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Porque soy yo -dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

El moreno le miró raro. Claro que sabía quién era, pero realmente no sabía si podía creer en él, después de todo, Kagami era un maldito alfa.

-Sólo déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro… si es que tu celo está cerca.

-Cállate… maldición -odiaba ser quien era. Siempre pudo ocultar el hecho de ser un maldito y débil omega. Pero ahora Kagami lo sabía y seguramente se lo contaría a todos.

-Quita esa cara -le dijo llegando por fin donde el moreno y pasando el brazo de este por sobre su hombro-, te llevaré a mi departamento sólo por que está más cerca -dijo negando con la cabeza ante la mirada suspicaz del otro-, desde ahí llamaremos a tus padres para que vayan por ti.

-No suena como una buena idea .su cuerpo esta afiebrándose ya, mucho más en las zonas donde las manos del pelirrojo lo sostenían.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora, si no quieres que una horda de alfas pervertidos corran tras de ti.

-Aquí sólo veo uno, tú.

Kagami estaba haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para poder controlarse. No era fácil para él no tomar lo que tenía, literalmente, entre las manos. Pero no, su madre le enseñó a ser un caballero y cumpliría con la palabra que le dio. Nunca forzaría a un omega… antes se lanzaba de un puente.

Caminaron rápido, pese a que en ciertas ocasiones Aomine se detuvo para tomar aire y enfocar la vista. Sus sentidos se estaban agudizando, estaba siendo más consiente de su alrededor, más consciente de Kagami.

Llegaron al departamento casi sin problemas. Una fortuna que no se toparan con alfas sin pareja, porque algunos si se encontraban en el camino, pero gracias al cielo estaban todos enlazados y les enviaban miraditas divertidas. Kagami no quería pensar en lo que esos sucios alfas se estaban imaginando que le haría a su amigo.

¡Porque además de todo apreciaba a Aomine! ¡Nunca le haría nada como eso!

-Vete a la habitación y no salgas, pero antes dame tu celular para llamar a tus padres.

-No -decía entre gemidos-, no quiero que ellos me vean así.

-Aomine tienes que inyectarte supresores… por que no creo que los andes trayendo.

-No -dijo bajando la cabeza, ya todo le daba vuelta, sentía como el pantalón de deporte que traía se estaba empapando en la parte de abajo, estaba hirviendo.

-Maldición… sólo vete a la habitación -dijo el pelirrojo, sonrojado a mas no poder y tratando de huir de ese agradable aroma.

-Yo… necesito… yo…

-No, tranquilo, tu sólo quieres irte a la habitación y dormir hasta que todo esto pase.

-No funciona así -dijo levantando la mirada, viendo como Kagami tragaba saliva. Podía ser efecto del mimo celo, pero en este minuto el pelirrojo se hacía el hombre más ardiente del puto mundo.

-Esto está mal -dijo retrocediendo, al ver como el moreno había cambiado completamente sus facciones-, mañana estarás arrepentido si algo llega a pasar.

-Claro que no -dijo acorralándolo por fin, tomando las manos del pelirrojo y poniéndolas en sus glúteos, moviéndolas para que lo sintiera- Vas a joderme esta noche, Taiga -dijo su nombre lento y sensual, mientras pasaba sus propias manos por el cuello del otro, vas a meter tu pene en mi culo con tanta fuerza que me harás gritar.

-Por favor -trataba de resistirse, pero Aomine era ardiente por naturaleza, tenerlo así justo ahora era muy injusto.

-Sí, por favor -le dijo restregándose contra él- fóllame, Taiga.

El pelirrojo perdió el juicio, completamente. Agarró con más fuerza a su amante y lo alzó para llevarlo a la cama, donde lo arrojó sin cuidado, Aomine sonreía de lado, lo había logrado. Poco tiempo pasó para que entre tira y afloja ambos quedaran desnudos en la cama y el moreno apoyando todo el pecho en la cama, sintiendo como Kagami le lamía la espalda y más abajo. Gemían con locura, y no pasó mucho antes de que el pene del pelirrojo entrara casi con furia entre las nalgas del moreno, cumpliendo con el pedido de este, hacerlo gritar de gozo.

-Eso… más fuerte -pedía gustoso.

-De verdad esto lo lamentaras -Kagami salió del cuerpo de Aomine y lo volteo para tenerlo de frente, el cuerpo del moreno no podría nunca compararse con otra mujer… o con algún omega. Era musculo y fibra, era perfecto era- mío.

-Sí, sí, tuyo… ahora más rápido.

Siguieron toda la noche y parte de la mañana, era una verdadera locura.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde el sonido del celular los alertó, Kagami abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo el cuerpo a su lado. El nunca olvidaría esto, porque había sido lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida, pero otra cosa era Aomine, él estaba envuelto en el celo, quizás se sentiría utilizado y dañado, pero él le respondería como hombre.

El moreno se removió a su lado y abrió solo un ojo.

-Mi teléfono -pidió aun medio dormido, si siquiera moverse.

Taiga se puso de pie y fue por el aparato para entregárselo.

-Aquí tienes.

-Halo -contestó enseguida y así de rápido se sentó… y así de rápido se dejó caer de espaldas-mierda… no mamá, no te decía a ti, sí, lo siento -hablaba tapándose la cara con el antebrazo-. Lo lamento enserio, se me pasó la hora jugando con Kagami y me quedé en su casa… nos desvelamos y recién desperté -bien, no era del todo mentira-, si, llegaré antes de la cena, lo siento -dijo antes de colgar-. Mierda, si que te pasaste anoche.

-Bien, eras tú quien lo pedía más fuerte y más rápido.

-Ahora sí eres complaciente -dijo mirando por fin al pelirrojo que ya estaba con un pantalón junto a la cama-. Bien, no diré que lo siento.

-Ni yo.

El silencio se cernió entre ambos.

-Mira… puede que esto no lleve a nada, pero creo que anoche lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

-Así es -le dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama, mirando con atención al moreno.

-Creo que no estaría mal que lo intentemos.

-Dices… ¿Tener una relación?

-No suena tan mal cuando lo dices.

Kagami sonrió de lado, sí, no sonaba mal para nada.


End file.
